Slayers!
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Fairytail's not the only guild in trouble. Meet Slayers, a magic guild with it's own hooligans and troubles!
1. Chapter 1: Slayers!

Hiro Mashima own Fairytail. If I own this, we'll be seeing more ErzaXJellal scenes.

This idea came from one of my friend's dream. I merely gave a body to this story and let my imagination ran away.

P.s: I have EAS A' Level exam tomorrow!

Slayers. A guild that is as problematic as Fairytail, bar ruining a town.

"Mou, I haven't paid my rent this month." Lucy Heartphilia, ex-debutante, now Fairytail number one stellar-spirit mage moaned as she laid her head on the counter, as usual complaining to Mira Jane about her rent.

"Geez, look at them..." she pointed at Gray and Natsu, "I'm stressing out over this and these guys are still so carefree. Anyway, where did they get those things again?"

As soon as Natsu hit the ball, he cracked many of them and obliterated a few. He nonchalantly counted the destroyed balls and cursed, "Damnit, I've got cut 6 balls, huh..."

"As expected of Natsu..." happy cheered, loudly.

"Don't lie! There are only 5! One ball was hit out of the table!"

"YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING IT THE WRONG WAY!" Lucy screamed, and then turned at Mira again, "Mou, No wonder Fairytail is known as the most delinquent guild."

"Actually, Lucy-chan, there's a lot of guild known for its destructiveness. One of them is Slayers, a magic guild famous for its problematic mages. Matter of fact, "He's the most destructive guild in the world, bar one."

"Oh, and the most destructive guild is?"

"Fairytail!" Mira laughed at Lucy's expression.

Lucy Heartphilia moaned as Gray and Natsu proceeded to destroy the pool table. Her rent is doomed for this month.

A young girl in her late teens walked out of the newly-arriving train and into the heavy rain. Drabbed in a black travelling cloak, the girl ignored the rain and ploughed up the hill. Her destination? Mossflower finest feature (some people complained the worst), the Magic Guild, Slayer was situated.

Arriving finally at the building, she stopped and her bright aquamarine eyes gazed thoughtfully a the bright pink flag that was hanging on top of the roof, more specifically, at the insignia, a demon head with 2 horns and a thorny circlet on top of it.

The building was fairly new for a magic guild. 3 storey-high, the girl noticed the gray building was sporting some new addition. The master must be renovating again. The girl shrugged and opened the big, double oaken doors, remembering on the very last minute to duck as a mage flew out of the door.

Loud noises were the first thing to greet her as she walks into the guild. Tugging out of her cloak, she revealed to wear a simple black oriental top and a pair of black trousers. A long katana and a satchel were hanging on her belt as a young black kitten yawned, lying on the girl's neck. The girl sauntered inside, ignoring catcalls and invitation, and finally sitting on of the stool near the bar when a young blonde was serving some beers.

"Ara, Nika-chan. You're back!" the waitress smiled brightly at the young girl.

"Hey, Michi. Can I have a glass of limeade? Oh, and a saucer of milk for Nix?" Michi smiled as Nika down her limeade.

"How was your mission, Nika-chan?" Nika pull her pink hair ribbon off, her black hair turned mussed as she played with the hair.

"Terrible. Apparently, the client forgotten to tell that the mage harassing the villagers was an S-level thunder elemental mage. Not only that, I got ambushed the way back by some rowdy drunks." The girl signaled Michi for another refill, "At least the pay is good enough. Two month worth of my rent and some leftover enough for me to buy that book I'm eyeing."

"Anyhow, you're not injured right?" Michi smiled.

"Yeah, so" Nika point back to the doors, "what did Neff do this time? I think the Master kick him far enough back to his house."

"Oh, Neff? He was back talking at the master, something about the bridge Neff ruined in his last mission." Nika laughed out loud.

"I guess the old man got chewed out by the council again." Michi fell silent, staring pointedly at Nika's back as she edged away from the bar. Nika turned slowly, and saw a fully masked- man in his early thirties standing behind her. "Er, hi Gramps?"

"I'm not old." The man slowly muttered, yet everyone in the noisy guild can still hear it. "Nor am I'm amused about the valuable monument you ruined in your last mission."

Nika suddenly found herself (and Nix the black kitten) flying out of the guild hall and into a mud-pool, rain still falling heavily.

"Damnit!"

This is Slayers, the second most famous problematic Magic Guild.

How's that for first chapter? Reviews? Thoughts?

Author rants: The first five chapters will be a prelude, building up the atmosphere before the story can properly start. Hope you guys are enjoyed with this.

Next chapter is out on Wednesday morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Flirting and Guild Brawls

Review and make this girl smile, onegai!

Hiro Mashima own Fairytail, I merely own slayers

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Chapter 1: Of flirting and Guild brawls.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Nika, a mage of the Magic Guild, Slayers, was walking up the hill, her nose buried inside a new book she had just bought, her black kitten mewled softly by her left ears. She finally pulls away from the mind boggling content of the book when she heard some smother giggling.

A group of local girls and some female mages were standing around the vast oaken doors, giggling and whispering. Nika stared for a while until a charm-user mage walked out of the guild, grumbling.

Of course, _he's_ back. That would explain the group of fangirls and Masson cross looks.

Nika entered the guild, her eyes zeroes into the single man sitting near the bar.

Mashiro Kai, a water-mage and one of the most eligible bachelors (as featured by the Weekly Sorcerer) sat down drinking and softly talking to Michi, ignorant (or not!) of the love-filled gazes and sighs aimed on his backs.

The sword-wielding mage smiled slyly and boldly walk down and toward the boy, pretending to be engrossed on the book. Mashiro Kai( or fondly known as Momo-boy, baby-boy, Kai-sama, and to his irritation, Mokkun by a certain doe-eyed pyro-witch.) looks up as someone accidentally (or not!) bumped into him.

"Gomen, I didn't see you the… oh I didn't see you were there, Momo-san." The boy looked up at the brunette, his left eyebrow arched gracefully (to his fans delight).

"Oh, really? It looks as if to be a very good book." The boy smiled, "Who's it by?"

"A very mutual friend." She grinned back taking a seat next to him (and ignoring the angry hiss and moans by his fangirls.) "I think you know her quite well." She turned to Michi, "A glass of Limeade and some apples please. A plate of milk for Nix."

"Oh?" the water-mage stared at the book, "Who?" Nika smiled.

"Au-chan wrote it." Nika laughed as Kai edged away from the book, staring at it in disgust. "That wench still alive?"

"By the looks of it. Hey, how's your mission?"

"Ok."

"Just ok?" Nick pressed on. Kai leaned away.

"Just ok. Matter of fact I'm just going on another mission." The boy cringed away as Nika stared at him with big sparkling eyes and innocent-looking smile.

"Oh, can I go with you? As support mage, that is. Please?"

"Er, no. I think I can manage it by myself."

"Aww," Nika quickly switched her tactics by using her puppy-eyed looks, "pretty please?"

"No, just no, ok. "Kai pull down his drink, "I'm off for my next mission. See you, err, around I guess…" the brown-eyed boy put down some jewels and absently snagged one of Nika's russet apples "Bye, Michi." The boy silently walks out of the door, ignoring the sighs and fluttering eyes his devoted fangirls were giving him. Nika merely stared down her drink, not even once moving from her spot.

Until…

"Oouhoho, seems someone just got jilted!" Neff laughed loudly, and then yelled in surprise as a tankard full of beer ("Oi, that's my beer!" an unfortunate mage wailed) hit his head. Everyone looked up at the angry girl by the bar.

"That's it, I had enough of your wisecrack comments! Nika screamed as she dove toward Neff, her hand cocks up to hit him. A group of drunken mages quickly jumped into the fight.

"Are we going to ignore this?" A girl asked timidly, playing with another set of embroidery as she ducked another flying chair.

"Nah," Anis, an earth-maker mage, quickly down his drink, "it's a long time we had a guild-sized brawl." Anis dragged his girlfriend into the brawl, yowling and waving his short staff.

Michi stared fearfully, "Umm, ano, Master's asleep, can you guys, uh, not do this…."

A loud bang can be heard and the masked master of the rowdy mages of Slayers stalked out, his mask looked rumpled, "I was ASLEEP!"

Everyone suddenly found themselves outside of the guild, tangling against one another.

"Ah, hell," Byle, a sound-type mage that had decked Anis minutes ago, stretch his sore arms out, "That was the best brawl I had for a long time." Everyone laughed out loud.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Author Rant: Currently hooked on Facebook'd by Nika-nee. You guys should read it, it's fun and lovable!


End file.
